


Too Little Too Late

by prcttyodd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, a bit of angst too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcttyodd/pseuds/prcttyodd
Summary: John and Sherlock finally are able to spend the rest of their lives together, but not everything is as it seems...[One Shot]





	Too Little Too Late

A/N: I was rewatching Sherlock again and this idea came to me, and I couldn't help myself. 

I apologize in advance. 

XX

John wanted to pinch himself. He couldn't believe this. 

He was making his way up to the altar to marry the biggest pain in the ass that he had ever known, but also the man he loved. Sherlock Holmes. 

It was a simple wedding really, in a church. When John was younger he had always envisioned a simple wedding, nothing too extravagant or over the top. Although he never saw himself marrying a man, this was still exactly what he always thought weddings should be. 

Sherlock had of course planned everything, even things like the cake flavor, the way the invites were set up, and everyone's seating arrangements based on the relationships the guest had with the two. 

"We'll put everyone that doesn't really like us FAR away from the bathrooms. Oh, and far from where the food is going to be as well." 

"Sherlock, are you s-" 

"Yes. I am." 

One of John's few decisions was to keep it simple and at the Church, which Sherlock surprisingly agreed to, considering how he was. 

Sherlock had even took it upon himself to teach John how he wanted their first dance to go. 

"I can't believe you don't know these things!" 

"I can't believe you do. Didn't strike me as the type of the thug you'd be required to know when working a case." 

"I'm hoping that someday it will be, my dearest Watson." 

John had rolled his eyes. "Here we go with that damned nickname again." 

"I thought you liked it!" 

Now, Sherlock was playing a song he wrote especially for John on his violin as everyone made their way to where they were supposed to be. 

It was now John's turn to make his way, and as he was walking slowly, he felt everyone's eyes on him. Some people were smiling, some disinterested, some already teary eyed. 

John knew it was real once the music stopped and Sherlock got up to stand next to his soon to be husband.

The priest went on with the usual ceremony, and soon it was time for the two to say their vows. 

They had opted to write their own, and Sherlock was going to go first. He had somehow managed to memorize everything it seemed, since he didn't pull out anything to read off of. He had of course wrote it initially, but he didn't have it with him now. It was quite amazing to John. 

"John Watson. When you first asked me to marry you, I was quite confused. I'm the most obnoxious, rude, and annoying person you've probably ever met, and the fact that you want to spend the rest of your life with me... it's surprising. You've put up with me and my ignorance so many times, I never thought this day would come. You're the greatest person I ever met, and one of the primary reasons I was confused at your proposal was that I never would have expected someone to want to spend the rest of their time with me, especially you. 

-I of course believe that a marriage will change virtually nothing between us, we've been living together for the longest time, and now we're just going to have a paper that claims that we're united. But regardless, you've always been my best friend, and I'm surprised that you consider me the the same. 

-You've saved me and made me realize so many things about life and about myself, and I could never thank you enough. But as I stand here, I can promise you that I'll try my best to not let you down." 

A few sniffles could be heard from the guests, and even John had to hold back tears. He was amazed, to say the least. 

He fumbled in his pockets to get the paper where he had written his vows. He wouldn't have been able to do it from memory, even if he practiced. 

"Sherlock. While you've been the biggest pain in my arse that I've ever had to deal with, there's also a side to you that is sometimes caring and selfless, and that is one of the reasons why I'm standing her today. You've done some things that make my blood boil to no end, but in the end, living with you has been the greatest decision I've made. 

-whether we're embarking on adventures to decipher mysteries together, or getting blackout drunk and playing board games, everyday with you always offers something new. Sometimes I can't be arsed to listen to some of the things you spew, but I won't lie when I say that you're the most intelligent person I know. You're the most arrogant as well, but still. You're intelligent. And I'm glad to have met you, no matter what you may think." 

The two made eye contact briefly, and then it came time for them to share the kiss that would unite them as a married couple. 

They leaned in, and time seemed to go slower and slower. 

Just as their lips were about to lock, John opened his eyes and realized he wasn't in a church. He wasn't marrying Sherlock. It was dark. 

His eyes took a few minutes to adjust, and then he realized he was in his room. Well, he and Sherlock's room. But Sherlock wasn't there anymore. 

"Bloody hell." John said out loud, rubbing his eyes and standing up. 

He had been having this dream for awhile now. He and Sherlock's wedding was supposed to be two weeks ago, but since Sherlock had passed, that never happened. Ever since the day that it was supposed to happen, he had been having that same dream. And it had always ended on that exactly spot.

Why did it always end there? 

He reached under the pillow on the other side of the bed, and pulled out the two pieces of paper that were under there. 

One was the piece of paper that he had written his vows on, and the other was Sherlock's. It of course had taken John awhile to find Sherlock's paper, but the day that he had passed, John was insistent. He wanted to know what Sherlock was going to say to him. And now that he knew, it haunted him every night that he would never actually hear those words come out of Sherlock's mouth, he would just hear the way it was said in his dreams. 

It was an awful feeling, knowing that he would never experience the dream that plagued his dream every night. That he would never get to hear the song Sherlock had written him, just see the notes on the paper. That he would never get to actually do the dance that they had practiced together, he would only have to imagine it. 

But what hurt him the most, was that he would never see Sherlock ever again. 

He went into the bathroom and splashed water on his face to rid himself of these thoughts, but it of course didn't help. 

He let out a loud sigh and brought himself back to bed. 

He hated the lonely feeling he got every time he laid in this bed, but he knew he couldn't take it upon himself to get a new one. It would feel wrong to get rid of things that reminded him of Sherlock, even though he knew that would probably help. But it didn't matter. No matter what he did, it wouldn't bring Sherlock back. And that was the worst thing. 

He shut his eyes, hoping that he wouldn't have that damned dream again. 

But he knew his hopes would go unfulfilled, because no matter what he did, he couldn't escape the longing that was missing his best friend and soulmate.


End file.
